


Every Shade of Rainbow

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “I’ll murder them.”“No—no,” Alex said. “Please don’t kill any senior citizens for me. I appreciate it, though.”Alex comes out to Julie.Written for day one of JATP Appreciation Week. Prompt: Favorite character pov.
Series: JATP Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Every Shade of Rainbow

Alex knew he was practically bouncing off the walls, but he couldn’t help it.

“Dude,” Luke said. “You need to calm down.”

“I am calm.” Alex picked up one of his drum sticks and let it spin around his fingers. “Totally calm.”

“No, you’re not. Seriously, man. What’s got you so wired up?”

“Nothing!” Alex dropped the drumstick and threw himself back onto Luke’s horrible old couch.

From his perch in the loft, Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please. It’s like—it’s like—I don’t know. I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like this.”

The garage door swung open, and Julie stepped inside. Luke’s face lit up, like it always did when Julie entered the room. Alex rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Hey,” Julie said. “Where’s Reggie?”

“Following your dad around,” Luke said. “Want me to get him?”

“That’d be great,” Julie said. Luke, ever eager to please, vanished in search of their wayward band member.

“So what’s got you so excited?” Julie asked, sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

“Nothing!” Alex protested. “I just… might or might not have a date later.”

“Oh?” Julie grinned. “Alex, that’s great!”

“Yeah. I didn’t really think, you know, with the whole ghost thing, but—oh.”

“What?” Julie’s face wrinkled in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just—I don’t think I ever actually—you know, came out to you.”

It wasn’t that Alex had thought Julie wouldn’t be okay with it. It was more that it had never come up. And maybe it was weird, but Alex still had a hard time coming out to anyone, after what had happened with his parents.

“Oh!” Julie leaned back against the couch. “Well, go ahead. If you want to.”

“I’m gay.”

“Good to know.” Julie smiled. “You could have told me any time.”

“Yeah, I know,” Alex said. “You’re one of my best friends. It’s more, um… my parents didn’t take it well.”

Julie’s expression darkened. “I’ll murder them.”

“No—no,” Alex said. “Please don’t kill any senior citizens for me. I appreciate it, though.”

Julie draped one arm over Alex’s shoulders in a half-hug. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s okay.” Alex took a deep breath. The hug was helping. “It, uh… I told them one night at dinner. They didn’t _yell_ , or anything, but it was… I mean, they didn’t really look at me for a week. It was never the same again. They’d freak out over the littlest things. They wanted me to quit the band—said it was a ‘bad influence.’”

Julie shook her head. “Alex… I am so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. Literally. Twenty-five years.”

“Still.”

Alex nodded. “After a few weeks, I couldn’t take it. I started crashing here instead. The others—I mean, they figured out pretty quick that I wasn’t going home. We were all sitting in here, and Luke asked how long I was planning to sleep on the sofa for, and if I wanted to stay at his place. He didn’t ask why. They all knew, I think, but that’s when I told them.”

The edge of Julie’s mouth turned up in a smile. “That sounds like him.”

“Yeah.”

“So,” Julie said. “This date.”

“What about it?” Alex was not going to blush.

“When was the last time you were on a date?”

“Um… there was that one, like…twenty-six years ago.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “You are probably so out of practice. Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, Willie planned it!”

Luke and Reggie appeared back in the garage. Reggie was sitting on Julie’s piano.

Julie yelped in indignation and jumped off the sofa. “Get _off!”_

Reggie laughed and climbed down.

“What were you guys talking about?” Luke asked.

“Alex’s date,” Julie said. “Come on, you two. I know Alex has clothes that aren’t the same pink hoodie every day. Where are they?”

“Trash bag in the loft,” Reggie said. Julie closed her eyes.

“There is a bag of twenty-five-year-old teenage boy clothes in my loft?”

Luke winced. “Um…yes?”

“Get it down _now_! That’s disgusting!”

Alex watched Luke and Reggie scramble up the ladder. Julie was standing in the middle of the studio, hands on her hips, scowling up at the ceiling. Alex hopped up off the couch to join her, laughing as Luke swung the first bag over the railing. It hit the ground and split open, spilling socks, tank tops, and old flannel shirts across the floor.

Julie climbed up the ladder after the other two boys. Alex knelt down and picked up a tee shirt and a purple hoodie.

Then he sat back down on the sofa to watch. 


End file.
